UniKitty
Queen "Princess" UniKitty Eridanus, aka UniKitty,' '''is one big hottie thottie like GODDAMN YOU SEE THAT ASS..... ITS LIKE A BRICK....... Appearance UniKitty is composed entirely out of LEGO bricks, but is shown to have fur in the cross-over. She has a rectangular head, which is mainly pink but has a white semicircle on the bottom half of her face. Her eyes are big and blue, and her cheeks are small and fuchsia. Her body is an arch with a blue set of fore paws and yellow hind-paws, with a white stripe above each paw. She has a white, curvy tail with blue stripes, a green neck, and a slender, blue horn. Personality When UniKitty first came to the cross-over world, she was jolly, naive, and random, being particularly interested in candies and other unhealthy food. She worried and thought about her friends often, and shared stories about them. Ever since Wander went insane, UniKitty was more of a cautious, caring, compassionate and understanding person as she constantly worried for his comfort and sanity. Once he was back to normal, she kept those traits but continued being fun-loving and rather strange. From the time Little Bits informed her of her best friend's betrayal, she became distant, slightly depressed, somewhat delusional, sensitive, quiet, and displayed a low self-esteem. She thought of herself as a faulty wife and mother, and these thoughts were strengthened once she had to kill him, both once alive and as a ghost, and once Wander died. Relationships 'Wander' Wander is UniKitty's best friend and love interest. They met on page 34 of the original Cross-over and became an official couple on page 117 of the original. They got married on 254 of the second cross over. She became very distraught over his death on page 170 of the fourth cross over, and becomes ashamed of herself for not stopping her kids from killing him. She turns herself into a temporary ghost on page 63 of the fifth cross over to visit Wander in Heaven. While the fact that she had done that for him worried Wander at first, he eventually started to make the most of UniKitty's visit and stays near her like she wants and refrains from doing any mischief. She goes back to the Living World on page 102 (?) UniKitty has trouble with punishing Wander for hurting their children and is very forgiving towards him simply because she cannot stand him to be angry or upset with her. She is entirely aware of his dishonesty- he's just going to return later and hurt the twins behind her back, but still gives him forgiveness. But when he asks that she punish him whenever he did a bad deed, she obliges. 'Hamlet''' Hamlet is UniKitty's acquaintance, but during World War Dominate, ends up arguing with him, refusing his 'powers', and treating him more or less like a mortal enemy. She forgave him somewhat after the electric chair incident. Backstory At the age of 5 years old (six months in unicorn years), Lord Business attacked and destroyed Cloud Cuckoo Land and drowned UniKitty's parents. Angered, UniKitty went on a rampage but ended up killing her twin sister, Caticorn, in the process, a major leading point as why she keeps her rage form hidden. Her younger sister, Kittencorn, was fed stones by Lord Business and died from choking, right in front of UniKitty's eyes. Distraught from the massacre, UniKitty swore to never, ever let her emotions show again. Trivia * There has been mild confusion over the hue of UniKitty's eyes. Charm has often described them as sapphire blue, while Lovelin refers to them as a sky blue. They appear to be a very pale baby blue, however. * Charm has made the error of describing UniKitty as an only child. * UniKitty has two deceased unnamed parents, a deceased twin named Caticorn, and a deceased younger sister named Kittencorn. She also has a brother named Puppycorn, but his whereabouts are unknown. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists